Pokemon - Escape to Torren (from your problems)
by GUIPA
Summary: Ash is betrayed by some of his closest friends and family, and after fleeing, goes to Torren, where an even greater adventure awaits Op!Ash Dark themes(play the game Pokemon Insurgence) Rated T for Cursing and possible disturbing content
1. Leaving to Torren

**AN: Not doing the age thing, Kanto is year 1, Johto 2, Hoenn 3 and Sinnoh 4 just do the math**

Speach : "Hey"

Thoughts/Pokemon Speach: 'Emergency!'

* * *

Ash had just called out: "Pikachu Volt tackle!"

The mouse and a blue dragon/jet like pokemon had then been engulfed in a massive explosion

"Both pikachu and latios are unable to battle, since Tobias still has four pokemon remaining he advances to the lily of the valley conference's finals"

When the dust settled we are able to see Pikachu and the now named Latios both uncontious

The big screen directly above the V.I.P shows the face of a man in his mid 20s to early 30s he had half of his face was covered by his hair

* * *

 **Timeskip 5 Days**

Ash had just arrived in Pallet Town after parting ways with his friends 2 days ago, and headed to his home

When he got there he read: ' _Head to Oak's for a party_ '

When he got there and entered he not only found his Kanto companions, but also his friends from Hoenn and Sinnoh

As soon as he got there Misty said: "Ash, we need to talk"

Her face was serious, he was a bit worried when Brock began: "Ash, we believe it's time for you to give it up, your drem, it's just not going anywhere"

To say some people were shocked was a huge understatement, Ash, Gary, Max, Paul, Dawn, Barry's eyes all went wide and the first to speak was Ash: "Why?" Although it was barely audible there was an answer

"Because you are a terrible trainer"

The person who gave said answer was what shocked them the most: It had been Delia

The next was Oak: "Ash, my boy, give your pokemon to us, you'll have your licence revoked and live a life with another carrer"

But Ash's enraged response shocked everyone even more: "Go fuck yourselves, oh, and Oak, I'm not your boy so never adress me as such, and anyone who is still loyal to me, come with me, we're leaving this shit shell"

Gary, Max, Paul, Dawn, Ritchie and Barry all were going with Ash, while May and Oak yelled at Max and Gary respectively: "Max Maple/Gary Oak, get back here right this instant or you'll see" However the treaths fell on deaf ears as both ignored their relatives while leaving

* * *

 **At the ranch**

When gasps had been heard all of Ash's pokemon grouped up and as soon as Pikachu came, with a serious expression, the pokemon who, by then, were all talking at the same time, shut up after Pikachu used a small thunder attack

'Guys, get in your pokeballs, we're leaving', when we get to the right place Ash'll explain everything'

Soon every pokemon complied and ecxept Swellow, Staraptor and Noctowl were in their pokeballs and when Ash and the gang got there they called their flyers and hopped on

Ash was on Staraptor's back, Barry was on his' Staraptor, Paul on Honchkrow, Gary on Noctowl, Dawn on Togekiss and Max was on Swellow

Ash then said:

"Everyone, fallow me"

* * *

 **Timeskip 1h**

After flying for one hour the flying pokemon landed at Goldenrod City and the 6 people made their way to the train station, in order to go to Suntouched City, on their way passing by Tohjo Falls...

* * *

 **Tohjo Falls**

On a tall tower a girl with lilac hair was on her bed, with her best friend, Espeon, gently petting the pokemon, when she suddenly had a headache

Thinking of it as a sign of being tired, she went to sleep

* * *

 **Timeskip 2 Years**

Ash, Paul, Dawn, Max and a boy with white hair were outside the pokemon laboratory on the little city they had settled at

The lab was a huge buildign with a small groto outside in order to keep Ash's and his friends' pokemon, which they themselves had built with their pokemon's help, the ranch itself was large and had a small lake for the water type pokemon, it also had some trees for the flying types and a covered space for rainy days

Almost as soon as they were about to enter a man wearing a tux left and they entered

In the table they saw three pokeballs, and prof. Sylvan was right beside the table, while by her side was her best aide, Gary Oak


	2. Starters, Cultists and the Forrest

**AN: The story will focus mostly on Ash, Dawn, Paul, Max, Damian and Nora**

Here are the awnsers to some of the reviews:

 **St Elmo's Fire:** This story combines the game Pokemon Insurgance and the anime so it won't be tagged as either

 **To everyone who asked to update, I'll update when it's ready and I'll not rush it. Every chapter apart from the 1st will have about 1 to 3 thousand words unless it is special and has either more or less, it depends**

 **Also, if anyone dislikes the story then just fucking LEAVE and don't review with shit or try to force me to change anything in the chapters that are out, you can suggest but not demand it and if I agree with the suggestion I'll retcon what was suggested**

 **Criticism and Suggestions are apreciated and if you are going to review don't be offensive or rude**

* * *

Prof. Sylvan wasn't the least shocked at the young trainers' arrival, so she began speaking: "I take it you 5 are here to receive your starters, right?"

They responded with a nod, so the professor then looked to the three Pokeballs on the table

She sighed and said "These are Pokemon an old colleague of mine asked to give to aspiring trainers" she then opened said Pokeballs and in three table was a small black skeletal dragon, a black turtle and a purple dinosaur

"Wait, are these Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander?" Ash asked

The one to respon was Gary: "These are delta species, of those Pokemon, with different types movesets and abilities"

The first to speak was Dawn: "Is it okay if I get Bulbasaur, it's so cute and I think I can come up with good contest strategies"

Nobody had objections so Paul went nex and said: "Can I go for the Charmander then?"

"Go ahead" Max said

It was Ash's turn and his request surprised everyone: "I'm going with the Eevee you normally give away"

Max, surprised, said: "Wow Ash, out of everyone I thought you were going with a delta Pokemon the most"

"Eh, I already have Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Charizard so I don't need another"

"Oh, that's true"

"Well, Max what are you going to choose?"But before Max could say, Damian cut him and said: "Max, can I get the Squirtle?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Because I wanted to try something different, at first I wanted to keep my Eevee unevolved, but this is even better, however, if you want Squirtle, go ahead and pick him"

"No, you can get him besides, I really wanted an Eevee, they give me so many team building choices"

After exiting the lab, Ash and the others chose to go to Shade Forest

* * *

Upon getting there the 5 trainers saw a beautiful forest abundant with trees, grass and Pokemon and there were some trainers here and there as well as some items on the floor. after walking around for a few minutes they found a log with a few devices and a note saying: 'To: Ash, these are for you and your friends, good luck on your journey; Signed: Sheena'

Ash and Dawn explained to the other trainers who Sheena was and what had happened in Michina Town involving Arceus, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina and going to the past to stop the brainwashed Damos

* * *

The group chose to go through the route separately, each trainer choosing whichpokemon they wanted

* * *

 **Timeskip of 20m**

"Hey Ash"

Ash looked around and saw Max, who said:

"I'm worried about May, it's been two months and we haven't heard anything from her"

"I'm to, she said she'd keep us updated on the traitors, so I'm worried they found out she was a double agent"

 **Flashback vefore the betrayal**

"Ash, Ash!!" Ash heard two voices yelling and saw both May and Max

"What's wrong guys? You seem distraught"

They took a while to catch their breath and said:

"It's Brock and the others, they plan to betray you, only us, Dawn, Paul, Barry and Gary are against it, so they chose to force you to have your trainer license revoked"

He was utterly shocked, and didn't know what to think of it. He didn't say anything for some minutes and when words finally left his mouth he said:

"I'm going to leave to another region, can you guys come with me? Also, who agreed to betraying me?"

Max began by saying:

"Well, there's Brock, Misty, Harrison, Morrison, Tobias, Tyson, Kenny, Prof. Oak and..."

The smaller boy was almost crying when May said:

"A-and your mother"

Ash was shocked but above that, mad trainers who 'recognised his talent' chose to betray him, even his mother chose to do the same. Came to show how much untrustworthy they really were

"Do Ritchie and Nando know of this?"

"They do but chose to side with you"

Ash turned to Max and said:

"I need to talk to May in private"

The boy nodded and left while the two older trainers began talking:

"May, what I'm going to ask of you will be difficult but I need you to keep us updated on the traitors and pretend to be with them"

"I'll do it, but please explain what happened to Max and the others"

"Sure, we'll go to a region called Torren, it's not well known and far away so ask for Prof Birch or Rowan to give you directoons there in three years, unless they side with the traitors, if not go to Kalos and ask for Prof. Sicamore in Lumiose City, or Mr. Goodshow, I'll tell him what happened and that you are undercover for me, but you mustn't let the traitors know of my whereabouts, I learned of it in Sinnoh but remarked that it would be one of the last places I visit since it far and there are not many new pokemon there, so Brock won't think of there, the best way to get there is through the Goldenrod Magnet Train. One last thing, please go to where I left some of my pokemon, get Butterfree, Pidgeot, Primape, Lapras, Larvitar and many others back for me, maybe oh say it's an errand you're running for your father and try to keep it a secret from everyone"

She sadly nodded and hugged Ash

"Take care May, I'll miss you little sis, and so will Max"

With that, they went their way with Ash catching up to Max

When he caught up to the boy he explained what he had asked of May and where they would go

* * *

 **Timeskip of around 1h10m**

Ash and his friend were in front of the entrance to Telnor Cave and had decided to show eachother what pokemon they had caught

Ash was up first and sent out a shiny Gastly

Max had caught a nidoran female

Paul had caught a tympole and a shiny weedle, to who he had given the beedrilite he found after leaving the Lily of the Valley Conference on his way to Kanto

Dawn had a Lapras that was being hunted by a group of poachers from abroad due to it being so rare in other regions

And lastly, Damian had chosen to train his Squirtle so his team stayed the same

* * *

Teams

 **Ash:** Pikachu lvl 97:

Volt Tackle

Quick Attack

Thunderbolt

Iron Tail

Ash's first and strongest pokemon, he won't be used execpt for battles when his team are unable to battle

Eevee lvl 7:

Tackle

Quick Attack

Growl

Sand Attack

The pokemon he recieved from prof. Sylvan

Gastly lvl 6:

Lick

Mega Drain

Acid

 **Paul:** Delta Charmander lvl 8:

Scratch

Leer

Shadow sneak

Dual Chop

Weedle (beedrilite) lvl 6:

Tackle

Bug bite

Poison sting

Drill run

Tympole lvl 5:

Tackle

Water gun

Splash

Mud slap

 **Max:** Eevee lvl 8:

Swift

Calm Mind

Quick Attack

Nidoran F lvl 4:

Poison sting

 **Damian:** Delta Squirtle lvl 11:

Tackle

Bite

Karate Chop

Griwl

 **Dawn:** Piplup lvl 48:

Hydro pump

Ice beam

Drill peck

Bubble beam

See Ash's Pikachu

Delta Bulbasaur lvl 9:

Fairy wind

Psywave

Confusion

Tackle

Lapras lvl 6:

Water gun

Icy wind

Perish song

Body slam

* * *

They entered the cave and navigated their way towards the exit, and after leaving the cave, found themselves on route 1

* * *

 **Well, this is where I'm going to end the second chapter**

 **If you guys enjoyed the story make sure to follow and favorite it and if you have any ideas for narrative choices or team make sure to review with them**


	3. Battles, Pixie Legends and Cults secrets

**An:**

Hope you guys enjoyed part two, now I have finally updated, also, sorry for the wait, and I hope you guys like this part as well, and if you have any questions you can review

The main pairing is gonna be AshxMay and maybe I'll add someone else, but I'm not sure

So, without further adue, let's get into the story

* * *

"Hey there" - Speech

 _"Here I go"_ \- Thougth

"Been a while" \- Telepathy

"DAMM YOU" Yell

* * *

 **Route 1 cave exit**

"So guys, what do you plan on doing, I'm taking part in the gym challenge here" Ash announced

"I'm going to do the same as Ash" Paul uttered and gave a confident look in Ash's direction

"Me two, Ash, you may be my idol but that doesn't mean I'll stand idly while you guys get stronger" Max knew it would be hard but wasn't about to give up, not a chance

"I'll try those pokemon performances, they are like contests but without the battle stage usually" Dawn stated her goal

"I'll try to get closer to my pokemon and do the gym challenge as well" Damian said

After that, they went ahead

"Hey you, white haired kid, wanna battle?" The group heard someone shout

"Huh, sure, I'll take you on" Daimian said getting ready to battle

They saw a taller man holding two pokeballs and Damian looked to Paul

"Hey Paul, wanna make this a double battle?"

"I'm game" Paul awnsers taking one of his own pokeballs

"Squirtle you're up" Damian said calling his starter

"Tympole, stand by for battle" Paul sent his Tympole

"Go Gligar and Machop" the other trainer sent two pokemon

"Tympole use mud slap on the Machop" Paul gave the command to his water type

"Squirtle use growl, we can't take any chances because that Machop will hurt if we're not careful"

The trainer grit his teeth seeing his Machop weakened and Gligar with his attack stat lowered but did not give up

"Gligar use Wing Attack on Squirtle and Machop you use Karate Chop"

"Absolutely not, Tympole use water gun on Gligar" Paul interupted the other trainer's attack and hit Gligar hard

"Squirtle use Karate Chop to block the Machop's attack"

Squirtle's and Machop's blows met and it looked like a tie until Machop began being pushed back

"Squirtle, get away from the Machop and use bite on the Gligar" Damian commanded and Squirtle hit the mark with a critical hit knocking Gligar out

"Now Tympole use water gun" as Tympole was going to shoot water the water condensed into a sphere and was shot, exploding upon contact with Machop, knocking the fighting type out

Paul, meanwhile has a grin on his face

"Congratulations on learning water pulse Tympole"

The small tadpole was really happy and just gave a cry showing that to his trainer

"You did great Squirtle" Damian was happy to have won his first battle

"Congrats you guys, amazing battle"

"Thanks Ash, now lets go to the city"

As the group was making their way to the next city, Midna City, Max saw something out of the corner of his eyes that made him stop and his friends also stopped

They saw a man with purple hair, and a blue uniform entering the cave and seeing the man, Damian's eyes widened

"What's he up to?" Damian muttered in a low sound and tre group gave him a questioning glance

"That uniform, my mother designed it before my dad and stepmother moved to Telnor and I came with them"

"Then what should we do? Are you suspicious?"

"Yes, my mother one day vanished and before that, I saw her drawing uniforms similar to those"

"Well then, let's go"

The group made their way trough the cave and saw the man entering a hidden grotto

They went to the grotto and saw the man communicating with someone through a pokegear

"Lady Audrey, we set our temporary base near Midna where some of our agents said the chosen of one of the pixie legendaries is"

"Great, the sooner we take them out, the better, the first Augur was a threat with hoopa, we don't want someone else to be a threat"

The man nodded and turned of the gear but saw the group and was shocked

"What the hell are you kids doing here?"

The group remained silent so the man said, taking a gun and four pokeballs

"If you won't talk, you'll have to face the wrath of the Abyssal Cult"

Soon, a Tentacool, a Skrelp, a Finneon and a Crawdaunt appeared

"Eevee come out and use sand attack on the Crawdaunt" Ash commanded

"Bulbasaur confusion on the Skrelp" Dawn told her starter

"Weedle use drill run on the Tentacool" Paul issued

"Pikachu use thunderbolt on the Crawdaunt" Ash once again said

"Squirtle use Karate Chop on the Finneon" Damian told Squirtle

Both the Skrelp and the Crawdaunt were defeated but the Tentacool and Finneon were still kicking"

"Oh yeah? Skrelp water pulse and Finneon surf"

"Squirtle/ Weedle" Paul and Damian were concerned for their pokemon but were relieved to see they were fine

"Okay, Squirtle, try the move we've been training to master, Snarl"

With that, the ninja turtle let out a sinister sound which knocked out the Finneon

"Weedle try drill run again" as the bug attacked the Tentacool was defeated but let out one last attack in the form of Scald which left Weedle burnt

Before anyone could say anything, Weedle began glowing and in its place stood a bright green cacoon, Weedle had evolved into Kakuna

Afterwards, Kakuna glowed a bright red and was okay, and everyone was confused until Max spoke

"Kakuna's ability is dry skin, it heals status conditions"

They were happy for both Paul and Damian and didn't notice the abyssal cultist sneaking up on Max, not until Max was being held by the mouth with a gun to his head

"Listen here you kids, you'll all forget everything you heard unless you want this little boy to have his brain blown to pieces"

Everyone was angry, and Max was petrified by fear, but they heard a cry

Next to Max and the cultist floated a small yellow and white star shaped pokemon

The Pokemon was Jirachi

This left the cultist stupefied and gave Paul the chance to knock his gun to the floor and stop him from harming Max

Max opened his eyes and saw Jirachi and his eyes began watering

"Jirachi, is that you?"

"It is Max, and I've missed you" the legendary said through telepathy

Then Max began crying and everyone went to his side as he said

"I'm not sad... on the contrary, I'm glad to see you again Jirachi"

"Anyways, while I am happy to see you, why are you here?"

"Well, Max, I've come here to ask you something, I want to travel with you, please" Jirachi asked shocking everyone

"Well, while unexpected, I'd love for you to come"

"Well, use this" Jirachi then got a small pokeball with a star pattern ang gave it to Max, only to then press it and be caught

For the second time in the same day, everyone was completely surprised

Max then smiled and shrunk and clipped the pokeball to a chain he had on his neck

* * *

 **Pokemon parties**

 **Ash:** Pikachu lvl 97

Thunderbolt

Volt Tackle

Iron Tail

Quick Attack

-Eevee lvl 11

Tackle

Sand Attack

Quick Attack

Double Team

\- Gastly lvl 9

Acid

Lick

Spite

Mega Drain

 **Paul:** Delta Charmander Lvl 10

Scratch

Leer

Shadow Sneak

Dual Chop

\- Kakuna lvl 8

Bug Bite

Poison Sting

Drill Run

Harden

\- Tympole lvl 9

Tackle

Water Gun

Water Pulse

Mud Slap

 **Max:** Eevee lvl 10

Tackle

Swift

Calm Mind

Refresh

\- Nidoran F lvl 9

Poison Sting

Double Kick

Horn Attack

\- Jirachi lvl 100

Meteor Mash

Doom Desire

Psychic

Wish

 **Dawn:** Piplup lvl 49

Hydro Pump

Ice Beam

Drill Peck

Bubble Beam

\- Delta Bulbasaur lvl 11

Fairy Wind

Confusion

Tackle

Calm Mind

\- Lapras lvl 8

Water Gun

Icy Wind

Perish Song

Body Slam

 **Damian:** Delta Squirtle lvl 13

Tackle

Karate Chop

Bite

Snarl

* * *

 **It's finally done, sorry for the wait**

 **Anyways, I already know what Ash's Eevee is going to evolve into and it is a Fakemon and it will evolve into it at Vipik Dump (fan Game players will know it by now)**

 **If you know which Eeveelution it is don't spoil in the reviews or the review post will be removed**

 **I also replaced the first encounter with the Darkrai Cult and the whole Augur in Telnor plot with the group finding an Abyssal Base near Midna with a slight hint towards another character (Nora)**

 **I also know what Max's Eevee is gonna become so no suggestions**

 **Feel free to Follow and Favorite this story and leave any team members suggestions in a review**


	4. Nora and Celebi

**_An:_**

 ** _Hey guys, if anyone has an idea to what Ash's eevee is gonna evolve into, feel free to PM me, just don't spoil it in the reviews_**

 ** _I changed the beginning slightly and the pairing is now AshxAnabel instead of AshxMay, as I feel Abilityshipping is underuse and underapreciated, but since May and other characters that aren't in Torren won't have an impact until later it will only affect the start of the story_**

 ** _I also noticed that Ash has a Gastly and when I gave him the ghost type, I forgot he had already caught a Haunter in Lavender Tower... so, it's something I'm going to have to write my way out of and the way I'm thinking of going about it is pulling a "Bye Bye Butterfree" leave you thoughts on the matter in the review, but Ash'll probably release/trade Gastly/Haunter, I'm sorry_**

 ** _Also, all of the companions are going to get a legendary like Max did and Nora will become a companion to Ash, Dawn, Paul, Max and Damian and she'll first appear in this chapter_**

 **I also went and changed somethings in chapter 2 that I thought would look better and made some alterations to the plot, so check it out**

 ** _Last thing(I hope), I plan on doing a sequel to this story which is extremely similar to Evil-Mech Lord Apex's The Torren Champion(READ THAT IT GAVE ME THE IDEA TO DO THIS STORY), at least in it being a tournament with trainers from other regions, and am planing to add trainers from other fan games like Uranium and Solar Light Lunar Dark, if you like he idea and have any suggestions leave them in a review_**

 ** _Anyways, on with the story_**

"Speech"

'Toughts'

"YELLS"

* * *

 _Midna Town pokemon center_

"Hey, do any of you know who that person was?" Paul asked

"I've only ever heard of them, the Abyssal Cult, a Cult bent on finding Kyogre, that use mostly water pokemon, I'm not sure as to how they got the designs my mom made, I... I need to think about it" Damien answered and proceeded to leave the building

"He said someone was rumoured to have a partner Legendary here on Midna, wonder if it's true, if it is, then whoever has it as a partner is in danger" Dawn remarked

They kept chatting but Ash was not paying attention, his thoughts locked on someone

'May, did you do it?'

* * *

 _With May, mount silver_

May was hiking in mount silver when she suddenly saw a small blue cocoon with spikes battling a tall green dinosaur creature

They were relatively equal in strength but the smaller one was able to get more moves to hit, a pulse of dark energy followed by pillars of stone that began rising from the ground

The bigger pokemon stoped and then began glowing and changed forms, in its chest was a stone that disappeared and behind it was a girl with honey-blond hair, wearing a red skirt and black top, her hair in a ponytail and on her arm, a bracelet with a stone similar to the one in the pokemon who changed form's chest

"Well done Tyranitar and Pupitar, we'll find Ash soon"

As soon as May heard her she gasped, which in turn alerted the girl to her being there

"Who are you?" The girl asked, not playing around

Seeing that both of the powerful pokemon were looking at her May decided to explain everything

"I'm May Maple, from Petalburg City in Hoenn"

"You're Norman's daughter? The one who traveled with Ash through Hoenn?" She sound more friendly and less threatening

May was surprised

"You know Ash? And my dad?"

The blond just smiled and motioned May to sit down

"I've know Ash for a few years and until two years ago we kept constant contact, we were going to meet up on Unova to travel together, after he participated on the Sinnoh league, but when I got to where we were supposed to meet, he wasn't there"

May explained what happened after Ash lost the Sinnoh league and his request, and how she was here to pick Larvitar up, but it apparently had evolved

They talked for a while, Serena said she had been travelling for 3 years and began her journey in Kalos, later going to Unova, Kanto and now Johto, and she was training for the league in mount silver

Her team was a Greninja, her starter, an Aegislash, a Sylveon, a Venusaur, a Braiviary and Tyranitar who happened to be Pupitar's mother

May had Blaziken, Wartortle, an Altaria, Beautifly, Glaceon and a Servine that her cousin Hilda, from Unova had given her as an egg

Serena was surprised to hear that she was Hilda's cousin as they had traveled together and were sort of rivals battling in the semi finals of the Unova league where Hilda emerged victorious and later in the quarterfinals of the Indigo league where Serena bested her before losing to a talented trainer named Ritchie, who even went on to win the whole thing

Now May was surprised since she and Ritchie had become like brothers and May even helped Ritchie get courage to ask Zoey out, even commenting on how they made a cute couple

Hilda was dating Serena's friend from Kalos, Calem and both were really happy together

May explained why Ash had cut contact and that in one year they would go to Torren to meet Ash and that she had found Pidgeot, Lapras, Butterfree, and had come to get Larvitar to later go see Primeape

Serena asked where May would go next and the coordinator said she'd try the Sinnoh contests as she had gone to Hoenn, Kanto, Johto and had took a break before going to Sinnoh

With this both girls talked for some time before going back to Silver Town in time for the league

* * *

With Damien, Midna Town

Damien was deep in thought, and wasn't paying much attention to where he was going when he felt someone

He had bumped into a girl with green hair, around his age, two pokeballs on her belt and both fell to the ground

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was thinking and didn't see you" Damien apologised to the girl

"It's ok, my name's Nora, you?"

Damien felt a blush creep to his cheeks and answered

"I'm Damien, nice to meet you and sorry for bumping into you"

The girl giggled, showing she wasn't angry so Damien calmed down a bit

"It's alright, but if you want to make it up to me how about a battle, one versus one, just for fun"

"That sounds great, your on" Damien wandered gripping squirtle's pokeball

"Squirtle let's go"

"Appear Shinx"

The turtle and lynx appeared in front of their trainer and Nora was surprised by the squirtle in front of her, she was expecting a turquoise turtle not a black ninja turtle

Damien used her shock as an opportunity to attack

"Squirtle let's go with Bite"

Squirtle did as it was told and unfortunately for Nora, Shinx was flinched, meaning not couldn't attack just yet

"Follow that up with Karate Chop and don't let up"

"It's going to take more than that to beat me, Shinx use Charge and wait until my command"

'She'd going for an electric move, likely spark so I had best keep my distance'

"Use snarl to maintain your distance a spark or thunder fang would be dangerous"

Snarl didn't do much but it Shinx was not close enough to land a powerful blow

"Ok, use Dig, like we practiced"

Squirtle went underground and Shinx was worried it could come out at any moment and if t landed the hit it would be disastrous

'I'll do just like Ash showed me with Infernape'

"Now go straight below Shinx and use Snarl full power"

The field glowed a eerie purple/black and in the spot right under Shinx energy began building up until it burst

The damage was severe and Damien capitalised

"Squirtle finish this with Bite"

Nora, however was prepared

"Shinx use spark send all your power into the move"

Shinx began glowing yellow but it turned blue and the pokemon began changing, to a point where it grew and looked fiercer

Shinx evolved into Luxio and the electricity grew even stronger

"That's Wild Charge" Damien exclaimed amazed

The moves met and a struggle broke out

Even though Luxio was naturally stronger, was fatigued and tired, not counting the recoil on Wild Charge, it gave out and fainted

A voice was heard

"Luxio is unable to battle, the winner is Squirtle and Damien" both teens looked to the side and saw Dawn, Ash, Max and Paul all watching the battle, with Max as the referee

"Congratulations Damien, that was a great battle. I'm Ash by the way" Ash said acknowledging both trainers

They all introduced themselves and Ash said that the Dig Snarl technique drew their attention to the battle

Max was zoned out and heard a voice _'Max I fell Celebi nearby, she's the trainer with a pixie legendary'_

This at this Max was surprised and asked Nora if she had a moment, they had something to ask her, which earned confused looks from all of the people

They went to a secluded location, made sure nobody was watching and Max finally said, gripping his star patterned pokeball, something that surprised his friends as there was no reason to call Jirachi

"You can come out"

To Nora's surprise, out came Jirachi and she took a moment to process what had happened

When she was done she softened slightly and grabbed a green pokeball with small wings on it and called Celebi

Celebi saw Ash and went straight to him, making Nora even more confused and Ash explained how he met Celebi in Crown City and it became Pikachu, Dawn's Piplup's, as well as Zorua's friend the three pokemon began playing while the trainers began talking

"Celebi has been my partner for a month and a half and I was surprised when she chose me, but I'm glad she did, there has never been one stale moment with her around" Nora showed she really loved pokemon, no matter the species or type, throughout their talk, and in a few minutes they had grown friendlier, and Nora explained how she trained in the cave near the school with Celebi

"Oh shoot, I forgot all about the tournament I have to take my pokemon to the pokemon center and head straight to the school"

This caught the group's attention, and Ash was getting pumped to battle

"Hey, is it ok if we go there to participate in he tournament?" Ash inquired to which Nora said yes

The five trainers went to the pokemon center and then to he school in order to battle in the tournament

When hey got there they were met with bad news

"Sorry trainers but there are only two spots on the tournament, counting Nora that is, so no all of you will be able to participate"

They went to chose who would battle in the tournament and who wouldn't

"I'll stick this one out, I've already battled with Nora so it shouldn't be a problem" Damien said

In he end, Max and Ash entered the tournament along Nora and other kids

The first round went by with relatively boring battles with Ash, Nora and Max advancing pretty much unscathed

In the second round Max was against Nora and Ash was against someone random... not much else to say about Ash's battle

"This will be a two-on-two battle in between Nora and Max trainers, send out your pokemon" he referee spoke

"Let's go Nidoran" Max exclaimed sending out his small poison type

"Appear Luxio" the evolved form of Shinx appeared and looked battle-ready

"Toxic spikes followed by roar"

With a powerful roar Luxio returned to it's pokeball and out came Nora's other pokemon, Snorunt, that got poisoned as soon as it landed due to the toxic spikes

"Next use double kick in rapid succession and don't let up"

He double kick hit, dealing major damage to the ice typeface after four back to back kicks, the small pokemon fell to the ground, fainted

"Well, this isn't good, but go Luxio"

Luxio got poisoned but it suddenly glowed a bright yellow, showing guts was active

"Good use thunder fang"

The feline pokemon went rushing over to the poison type and with a powerful bite charged with electricity, knocked Nidoran out

"Ok, return, you did good Nidoran, go Eevee"

Eevee landed and got poisoned but Max was ready to win

"Let's go with facade and then swift"

"Counter with wild charge and shock wave" he moves cancelled out but Luxio was worse, wild charge had its recoils and it had been battling longer, meaning the poison had caused a great deal of damage putting it at a disadvantage

"We can't give any openings use leer and then charge to power up a wild charge"

The move was met with a facade but it was overpowered by the combination and both pokemon were really close to being defeated, suddenly the poison acted on both pokemon and they fell to the ground

As they had fallen at the same time, it was decided that the winner would be the first to get up

Both pokemon struggled and got up at the same time, low on energy and at their limits

"Swift"

"Shock wave"

The two pokemon put all of their energy into the attacks but the struggle broke when the shock wave overpowered the swift, hitting and knocking down Eevee

"Eevee is unable to battle, the winner is Luxio and Nora"

"Great battle Nora, congratulations on pulling trough"

"Thank Max, your strategy was great"

The second round came to an end and the finals would be Ash versus Nora, one versus one

"This will be a one-on-one battle in between Ash and Nora, trainers, send out your pokemon"

"Let's go Gastly" ash called his shiny ghost pokemon

"Appear Panphy"

The two pokemon appeared before their trainers ready to battle

They were silent for a few seconds before Nora broke it

"Panphy use rollout"

"Gastly, disappea than go behind panphy and use lick, fallow it up with hex"

Ash's strategy worked

The now paralysed pokemon took tons of damage from the powered up hex and couldn't attack because ts paralysis kicked in

'This is bad, got to end this quickly'

"Panphy try a tackle"

The pokemon chose to trust in its trainer and charged at the ghost type pokemon

"Now Ice Shard"

Gastly had no time to react and got blasted by ice taking serious damage

"Finish this with Mega Drain Gastly"

The super effective move was enough to defeat the ground type and the teacher went on to congratulate Ash

"Amazing battle you two, Nora here has been undefeated for over 6 months"

* * *

 _Midna exit_

Ash and the others were headed for the exit to Midna Town when they Paul saw a poster that caught his attention

"Guys, look at that" he said pointing to the poster

It was a poster that depicted a Mega Gothitelle going against a Mega Politoed, their trainers on the background

One wore a black suit with a light blue shirt below, had Blue hair in the form of a droplet and had on his collar, a small round stone with a DNA symbol in the middle

The other trainer was a Girl that wore a black top and skirt, had brown hair in twin ponytails and had a necklace with a stone similar to the one the other trainer had

Nora and Damian recognises them instantly and explained who they were

The Girl was Diana, the gym leader of Selene City and the other was Calreath, gym leader of Amphtrite City

The poster said that all trainers were invited to compete in the Midna arena, a large, coliseum like building where trainers tested their prowess and ability with their pokemon

The prize was going to be an egg with a special pokemon and a special item

Ash, Paul, Damian, Max and Nora were all pumped up for the competition and, seeing how they had a week until it began, focused their efforts into training

* * *

 _Timeskip, one week_

Paul, Dawn, Max, Damian and Nora all waited patiently for Ash

They entered one week prior but Ash had decided to go out of Midna and to Suntouched city to train and to challenge the gym

All of them trained hard and a few had new pokemon

Ash finally arrived and greeted everyone

"Hey guys, how are all of you doing?"

They made their way to the arena and began getting ready for the competition

The matches were drawn

R1- Ash vs Damien; Nora vs Rachel; Max vs Lucas; Paul vs Ritchie; Dawn vs Noah; Damian(Torren)xSky

* * *

 **Pokemon parties**

 **Ash:** Pikachu lvl 97

Thunderbolt

Volt Tackle

Iron Tail

Quick Attack

-Eevee lvl 27

Swift

Refresh

Quick Attack

Double Team

\- Gastly lvl 24

Acid

Lick

Hex

Mega Drain

-S?? lvl 26

Low Sweep

Pursuit

Ice Shard

Slash

 **Paul:** Delta Charmeleon Lvl 27

Scratch

Dragon Rage

Shadow Sneak

Dual Chop

\- Beedrill lvl 26

Bug Bite

Twineedle

Drill Run

Knock Off

\- Tympole lvl 24

Take Down

Water Gun

Water Pulse

Mud Shot

 **Max:** Eevee lvl 27

Shadow Ball

Swift

Calm Mind

Refresh

\- Nidorino lvl 24

Poison Tail

Toxic Spikes

Dig

Roar

-G?? lvl 25

Dragon Beath

Rain Dance

Mud Bomb

Recover

\- Jirachi lvl 100

Meteor Mash

Doom Desire

Psychic

Wish

 **Dawn:** Piplup lvl 52

Hydro Pump

Ice Beam

Drill Peck

Bubble Beam

\- Delta Ivysaur lvl 26

Draining Kiss

Psybeam

Magical Leaf

Calm Mind

\- Lapras lvl 24

Water Pulse

Frost Beath

Perish Song

Body Slam

-A?? lvl 25

Flame Wheel

Fire Spin

Extreme Speed

Flare Blitz

 **Damian:** Delta Wartortle lvl 28

Dig

Vacuum Wave

Fake Out

Snarl

-M?? lvl 27

Mirror Shot

Thunder Wave

Shock Wave

Sonicboom

 **Nora:** Luxio lvl 27

Thunder Fang

Shock Wave

Wild Charge

Charge

-Phanphy lvl 25

Rollout

Ice Shard

Take Down

Protect

-B?? lvl 26

Thief

Brick Break

Iron Head

Low Kick

-Celebi lvl 100

Tesseract

Psychic

Calm Mind

Energy Ball

* * *

 ** _There you go, I hope you guys enjoyed it, I have a plan and Ash will obtain his future mega evolved pokemon in this tournament, as to who it is, no spoilers_**

 ** _Next chapter Ash will challenge Orion and the first round will take place, and remember, just because there are only five matches doesn't mean that's the entire tourney, I plan to make at least 5 rounds, also Ash, Dawn and Paul will use older pokemon in their battles_**

 ** _Rachel(think of Leshawna from Total Drama Island) and Noah(Like the Character from TDI, snarky, cynical and sarcastic) are both random trainers and Ritchie is the same from the indigo league, but he will not meet Ash, yet_**

 ** _Lucas is the male protagonist for Diamond Pearl and Platinum and Damien(with an e) is Charmander's old trainer_**

 ** _Also guess the ??? Pokemon for each Character, one of them is a delta pokemon, I put the first letter to give a hint but that won't make the guess easy, also for me not to forget..._**


End file.
